Field of the Invention
This invention is related to powder coating compositions and in particular to a powder coating composition that provides a low gloss finish.
The automotive and truck manufacturing industry is in need of a nonairpolluting, low gloss durable coating composition for finishing the interior of trucks and automobiles in particular for the interior of station wagons. Conventional epoxy powder coating compositions provide finishes with a relatively high gloss and are not sufficiently resistant to fading caused by ultraviolet light. The novel powder coating composition of this invention provides a low gloss finish that is resistant to ultraviolet light.